


late-night snacking

by sugarykatsuki



Series: autumn experiences [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Intimacy, My First Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Miya Osamu, osamu likes eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: let me please you
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: autumn experiences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953370
Kudos: 70





	late-night snacking

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: feast

You've come to realize that your boyfriend is essentially a human heater. Osamu seems like he'd be the stereotypical cold man who just couldn't (and wouldn't) extend his emotions to others, but that just wasn't right. Having dated the man for five years, you'd come to realize that he wasn't prickly and cold but rather eager to show how much he cared about people close to him.

He wasn't too forward about that either, but you knew what he was trying to do.

Curled up into his side on the couch, you're partly thankful your heater was all the way in storage and the two of you were too lazy to fish it out. Osamu's body heat was much nicer to be curled up against, and his relaxed breathing soothed you; it made you feel sleepy.

"You're gonna miss the best part if you fall asleep," he looked down at you and squeezed your shoulder before motioning to the romcom movie.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just...relaxing."

He was not convinced but hummed and settled back on the movie. You'd chosen it, of course, the cheesy plots and stereotypical tropes always made your heart melt because they were just so cute but poorly done—something about things not being absolutely perfect made your heart do flips.

Like 'Samu. He wasn't perfect, but you adored him. He had trouble expressing his emotions when problems were occurring, that always led to a lot of back and forth silence until one of you broke. It was annoying, you hated it when you could tell something was wrong and he wouldn't spit it out. It clashed with your need to problem solve and get to the bottom of the issue at that exact moment.

He wasn't all bad, though. He was good with romantic gestures! Making lunch was his favorite if you recalled correctly. It must be an instinctual thing, wanting to provide for the one you love. That fact just made your heart pound more at the thought of it. He was also incredibly dazzling. During his volleyball era, you were obsessed with the way sweat rolled down his jawline, and how he'd look at you in the stands with a ferocity that made your knees completely weak. Sometimes, he'd come to your bedroom and completely envelop you with his mouth, lingering touches, and soft-spoken words. Other times, he pushed your face into the bedsheets and shuddered from how hard he came while you pathetically clenched around him. The mere thought of the various ways he could and would use you made your thighs clench as you looked up at him.

His adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, and you admired the creamy skin tone on his neck that was begging to be littered with bruises. His eyes caught yours and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. You'd been caught.

"Got something on your mind, doll?"

Your face grows hot as you scrunch your face up and turn away from the knowing gaze, "nothing you need to know."

"Yeah? Well, it's  _ your _ movie night, and you're not even paying attention. Don't be mad when you don't like the movie I pick next time."

He adjusts his seated position to pull you into his lap, large hands glide gracefully to your waist, and fingertips dip just under your pajama shorts. He's close, too close. His eyes are hooded as he looks at you expectantly.

"I don't know what you want from me! Now  _ you're _ distracting me from the movie."

"We can catch up on it later."

His lips capture yours in a kiss, and you're weakened. He always knows how to have you where he wanted you. Strawberry chapstick, he's conscious of having soft lips. Mainly because Atsumu made fun of him for having dry lips so he continually puts it on. You don't mind too much; it tastes good and feels nice on your skin.

He pulls away with a final tug to your bottom lip before giving you a small smile.

"You look pretty tonight."

"Thank you."

Diving back to your neck this time, he latches onto the left side of your neck and peppers kisses on the area. He takes his time, methodical and careful. It's nice, but it has you rolling your hips against his to feel just a bit of friction. You manage to wiggle against the tent in his sweatpants only twice until he bites down and sucks a bruise into your neck.

"'Samu!"

"Stop trying to rush me, I'll give you all you want and more."

Soothing the ache on your neck with a gentle kiss, he lifts your sweatshirt up to your collarbone and grins. He looks so stupid and boyish, you can't even believe that you're already ruining your underwear when he tugs your left nipple into his mouth and  _ sucks _ .

Keening, you immediately try to arch away, but he's faster and stronger. Peering up at you with those sinful eyes, he holds you in place. Your breath is starting to come out in short bursts, and you can feel him smiling as he kisses and marks up the valley between your breasts.

"Let me eat you out. Lie back."

"Huh?"

He flicks your nipple to hear the yelp come out of you. Immediately, you glare at him.

"That's not funny."

"You like it when I'm mean to you. I'll stop, but just because I wanna see you cry under me."

Molten lava swirls in your gut as you shift off of him and lie back on the expanse of the couch. Your underwear is sticky and now that you think about it, creaming on his tongue and fingers was not a bad way to get what you wanted. Though, you'd always prefer him fucking into your pussy with the appetite of a starved man, the fullness of his cock overtaking you and your brain turning to mush till all you could cry out was, "'Samu...Please, it's too much…!"

He pushes you up so your head is supported by the armrest while focusing on your lower half. His eyes greedily take in the pose you're in before untying your shorts and shimmying them down your ass, tapping your thigh to lift as needed.

"Oh? For me? I'll be sure to enjoy it."

You feel exposed when he pulls your panties taut against your lips, the visible dark patch giving him an ego boost.

"Just get to it!" you huff and look down at him, impatient as ever.

"Why are you so bratty?" you make eye contact with him and tremble under his dark gaze, "I told you I would take care of you, didn't I? You're not acting very gracious right now."

You open your mouth to protest but cross your arms and glare up at the ceiling. Maybe you were being a bit bratty today...It was fun, though. You liked the way he looked at you and treated you.

Your panties were taken off slowly and dangled on your foot; you'd begun to sweat by now. He was just staring at your cunt, not moving. You went to close your legs, but the sudden harsh suck against your clit made you jolt and grip his hair. Your legs naturally went to close, but he held them open effortlessly. He flattened his tongue and licked from your soaked opening to your clit again before pulling back.

"Are you going to apologize?"

He let his fingers form a peace sign before gliding between your wet lips, purposefully avoiding your clit.

"...'M sorry, Osamu. I'll stop being a brat. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl."

His head that rested on your thigh gave butterfly kisses to your it while his thumb rubbed a hard circle to your clit. Then, he did it once more as he sucked a hickey to the inside of your thigh.

The pressure against your clit versus the softness of his kisses made your head spin. You rocked your hips up to catch more of his love and groaned at his ministrations. You looked down at him and bit your lip when you saw his eyes looking straight at you already. He smiled, and you watched in near admiration as he ground his tongue into your core and let a finger dip into your already soaked hole. 

"I need...I want you to…"

"I know."

Your voice, honeyed and needy, wailed as he gently crooked his finger up, lightly grazing the sensitive flesh while he worked the outside of your cunt in such a way that only your lover could. He murmured something incoherent against your flesh before letting two fingers delve inside you, a cry being torn from your throat as you shifted your hips to feel more of him inside you. You wanted him and only him.

You were absolutely soaking his fingers as he let them glide in and out of you, soft groans falling from his lips as he watched you take him in. Your hand twitched, and he used his free one to interlace your fingers;smoothly working you to the point of release. The tight coiling in your loins let you know that you were so close. Osamu watched your free hand rise to toy with the pebbled buds of your breasts.

You were panting now, your breath coming out fast as incoherent moans and cries spilled out from your lips. 

"Osamu! Please let me cum, I wanna…"

He laughed lightly as the fog that clearly withheld all coherent sentences clouded over. He worked his fingers faster, the sloppy noise of him fucking your pussy being raunchier than any porn you two had ever watched.

Pulling his fingers out, you cried and squeezed his hand. Though, he was not one to disappoint as he buried his face into your cunt and wormed his tongue through your folds to circle your sopping wet entrance. His fingers gripped your thighs so hard you could nearly feel the bruises appearing as he tongue-fucked you to your release. The wet gummy intrusion sent you spiraling as his nose bumped against your clit. Of course, the coil snapped, and you soaked his tongue as you came.

"Hah...oh god! 'S-Samu!!"

He let his tongue lap up your essence while you spasmed around him. You rode his face to completion and sobbed from pleasure; he simply guided you till your thighs shut around his head, and you began to tilt your hips away from his mouth.

Of course, cumming around his cock would've been ideal, but this was the next best thing. Your thighs released his head, and when he came up for air, you throbbed at his glistening chin. He smirked at you and licked his lips before butterfly kissing your-in his words- _ pretty pretty pussy _ .

You lie on the couch boneless, convinced you'll have to get it steam cleaned as there was no way it wasn't wrecked with your cum.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be that good at that."

"What? Eating your pussy? Well, eating is my favorite thing to do."

"'Samu! Don't be gross!"

He sat back on his haunches and tilted his head.

"I was just trying to thank you for the meal."


End file.
